primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6.6
Note: This is fan made please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 6.6 is the sixth Episode of the sixth season of Primeval Synopsis While dealing with a pack of Future Predators Emily gets trapped in the future. While New recruits join the team can they help. While Ethan makes a plan. Plot The Episode starts with Abby in the Menagerie watching Rex, Sid and Nancy and the Mammoth,Dracorex and Raptor think about what see heard Matt and Emily talk about Connor walks in and as she is about to tell him what she heard Lester calls her and Conor to go to his office where everyone and Eve and Darren are introduced to three new recruits Kieran Coles, Anna Legg and Ryan Backer and everyone except Eve, Darren and Lester shakes Hands with them and Leter tells them these new recruits are here to help on anomaly incursions and guard Eve and Darren so they don't escape. Suddenly the anomaly detector goes off an anomaly is detected at a park and everyone except Ryan and Anna go down there and they take Eve and Darren to their cell. At the park the team find the anomaly but before Connor can lock it a Mutated Future Predator attacks then it is followed by more and they all go back through and Jack tells Kieran about the Predators and what they are. Suddenly a predator appears and goes thorough the anomaly but as it runs past Emily loses her footing and falls though the the anomaly. Matt tries to go after her but Becker stops him him and Jenny tells Jess what happened and she tells Lester who orders her to tells the others that Matt leads a rescue mission to find her. Matt, Abby, Connor, Becker, Danny and Kieran go through leaving Jack, Jenny and Michael at the anomaly. The rescue group find themselves in a large Dirty dusty wasteland desert. At the tops of a hill Emily Wakes up a sees a Mutated Future predator on it's hind legs and it chases her but see trips over a rock and falls and screams. Hearing her cries Matt leads the team to the top of the hill and Kieran shoots the Predator and Emily runs to the others and more predators appear and they hide in a cave but Matt says they can not stay in the cave for long as this is where Large burrowing creatures and Future Beetles live and they will attack once they know they are there Kieran the asks how does he know that and Matt tells him he is from the Future making Kieran Shocked. At the unused warehouse Ethan draws up a plan of how to kill Eve and Darren and shows it to the second Matt and he agrees to it and Ethan collects the parts from a locked room in the warehouse. While The second Matt looks over the A.R.C plans and looking very sinister when doing it. At the A.R.C Jess gives Lester an updates and Lester tells Jess that Anna and Ryan are needed there but she says Eve and Darren can't be left alone and he says they will have to take the pair with them. Jess then goes to Eve and Darren's cell and tells them and the four leave to go to the anomaly site. At the present day part of the anomaly Jack is getting worried as to why they are taking so long but Jenny says they would take a long while if Future Predators are involved. Then a car pulls up and Anna, Ryan, Eve and Darren pull up and Ryan puts Eve and Darren on a bench telling them not to move and when seeing the anomaly Eve brings up how beautiful it looks and Anna says it looks more beautiful then she imaged. In the Future a noise sound in the cave and Everyone leaves and a pack of future predators attack and Abby and Becker fire there EMDs and some of the predators fall backwards while Mutated Predators attack other predators and the team make cover at a small patch of rocks but some Predators attack. And the team make there way to the anomaly but Connor sees it flickering out of existence and realises that the anomaly will close in seconds and everyone runs through and predators follow suddenly Jenny falls to the floor and as a predator is about to attack Darren sees a EMD and shoots the predator killing it and Eve takes a gun and kill other predators that have come though and the anomaly closes. Matt then hugs Emily and Abby and Connor kiss and Kieran says they they might have been wrong about Eve and Darren. At the A.R.C everyone goes to Lester's office and he thanks Eve and Darren and says they are free to go as he was wrong about them however Eve says that Helen was planning something for the A.R.C but Lester dismisses it saying since she is dead it dose not matter. But Eve says that this could bring death to humanity unless it is stopped Lester says since what Eve is saying might happen he gives Eve and Darren jobs at the A.R.C working in the field making Eve and Darren happy. At the Menagerie Abby tells Connor what's she heard and Matt and Emily walk in and Abby's tells them she and Connor knows suddenly the second Matt appears And says "The fall is only just begining" and leaves making the four shocked. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *James Lester *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Danny Quinn *Jack Maitland *Ethan Dobroski/ Patrick Quinn *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Second Matt Anderson *Kieran Coles (First Appearnce) *Anna Legg (First Appearnce) *Ryan Backer (First appearnce) Creatures *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth *Dracorex *Raptor *Future Predator *Mutated Future Predator *Large Burrowing Creature(Mentioned) *Future Beetles (Mentioned) Setting *A.R.C *Park *Future *Abandoned Warehouse Trivia *This is the first ever future predator story in which no dies *This Episode marks the first appearnce of Kieran Coles, Anna Legg and Ryan Backer Errors *The future Side of the anomaly is smaller the the present side Gallery P6.jpg|The poster for the Episode A mutated Future predator.jpg|A mutated Future Predator about to attack Imagey.jpg|A future Predator about to attack De.jpg|Darren before killing the Predator Tyufd.jpg|Emily after coming back through the anomaly Custvan.jpg|The park - Future wasteland anomaly Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval